


Bonus Tapes: Playlists

by Dva_Stula, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Single work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Big Boss/Venom Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Sea Lion: Solid Snake Playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 01, SOLID SNAKE]**

cлушать на **[Yandex Music](https://music.yandex.ru/users/thebiggestofbosses/playlists/1002)** || слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0SswCKRy23dgKGJTKOUUr9?si=YR5_oYPhRCGKAiA6dlDieA)**

**[END OF TAPE 01]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


	2. 1975-1984: Ocelhira Playlist

**NOW PLAYING: [TAPE 02, OCELOT/KAZUHIRA MILLER]**

Все песни (почти) в плейлисте выпущены в период золотого века оцелхиры - 1975-1984

слушать на **[Yandex Music](https://music.yandex.ru/users/thebiggestofbosses/playlists/1000)** || слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KQGQUBiElutdYl4V9h0sN?si=D9b90nEbQmqHR8GxSDbEPQ%22)**

**[END OF TAPE 02]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


	3. Diamonds and Rust: BBKaz Playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 03, BIG BOSS/KAZUHIRA MILLER]**

слушать на **[Yandex Music](https://music.yandex.ru/users/thebiggestofbosses/playlists/1003) **|| слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5k9J42guTNKvTSKDkhLetg?si=1oSDHsmKQzqv5Do0kmc7CA)**

 ****

**[END OF TAPE 03]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


	4. Original/Cover: BBVenom Playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 04, BIG BOSS/VENOM SNAKE** **]**

Все песни в плейлисте идут парой оригинал-кавер, кроме одной, самой главной

слушать на **[Yandex Music](https://music.yandex.ru/users/thebiggestofbosses/playlists/1001)** || слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4NmGpaJ4WDIXTR4OGHyUha?si=06QcVB_BTbODwZDmhh1P6w)**

**[END OF TAPE 04]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


End file.
